Kenlin Tola
Boranoa Proata Aifa Platform 14 Tola Kenlin, a salarian once aligned with Eclipse, and a commentator on CDN, under the name Jamma. Kenlin has bright orange skin. He's a specialist in cyberwarfare, most specifically communications, and tech jamming and shutdown (hence, "Jamma"). History Born to Clan Tola on Boranoa, one of Halegeuse's moons. "I was slotted for Eclipse pretty much before hatching. Part of the plan." Trivia Musical tastes include Jaeton mobstep. On his omni-tool: "Jadiis Labs Groek MkV. It's quick, excellent with the programs I use, and pretty secure, even before adding your own extra security. Implanted, naturally." Threads I'm a Little Surprised This Place Is Still Here: A return to CDN, with its new forum. Cannibals: Mysterious poster The Ghul has a job to offer. Hors d'ouevre: And here is that job. Kenlin helps take out some sapient traffickers. He also acquires a shotgun named Johnathan. Inquiring Minds: Discussing matters with Mekan and co. Need Some Resources: Kenlin wants a smarter VI. That is, Johnathan the Shotgun is getting upgrades. The rest of CDN is leery about this. Stalkers: More Ghul business. Nos Varda Police Implicated in Sapient Trafficking: The story breaks. A Feast For Kings: Appetisers: Work for The Ghul again. Prophet and Pizza: Kenlin gets to know Mekan's usual partners-in-crime, as they all discuss Mekan's blog. And eat pizza. Huey Lewis and the News: A glimpse at the start of the sort of mission Mekan keeps dragging him into. What Is This?: Kenlin sends Silel (Silel DesGarniers) parasitic bugs. It leads to him being awarded four Frowny Faces in another thread not long after. Total Eclipse of the Phraag: Training Bitterskin (Joset Phraag) in combat. Finally: Kenlin gets involved in the hunt for an abducted Lydia. Battle of Nos Dwicka: Kenlin was a part of this Christmas arc. Ballroom Blitz: On the case, helping Drau Kron track down suspects in the disappearance of Lydia. Mekan, Answer Your Emails: Kenlin learns what's been transpiring at DDS since he was last around. Controlled Chaos: Kenlin is called into DDS by Mekan as an "advisor". Drell: Actually less about drell (save Cerastes being in a particularly unpleasant mood) and more about children's holovision, the benefits and drawbacks of the Eclipse organization, and "draculas". We also learn that Kenlin doesn't like Uncle Garm Garm. Indiscriminate Catharsis: Kenlin participates in a mission for Spiza, along with the rest of "Hobo Squad". Collect Call: The aftermath of the above. Froggy Keeps Getting Into The Cabinets: Kenlin isn't a fan of Mekan's varren. Also, Tayunji's addition to the team is discussed. Practice, Tours and Cameras Attention, Co-workers: The team at DDS (and hobo squad) respond to a lesser challenge - something of Worag's has gone missing. Expose: A continuation of Hobo Squad's campaign. (Kenlin and most of the cast show up on the second page). Clawball: Kenlin is being a bit spiteful today. He also discusses the relative virtue of playing VS betting on sports. Extranet Activity: Dealing with the dangers of a possibly possessed Mekan, new DDS HV shows, and implicitly his favourite shotgun, Kenlin looks for answers and takes precautions. Kowla!: New DDS programming. "This is the empire of quality media that we're working to protect. Awesome." After the show, Kenlin ends up squaring off with Chez Chezlin. Murder-Happy: Kenlin and Tayunji discuss the former's close relationship with death. Apocalyptic Barbeque: Worag invites his co-workers, and others, to an informal gathering. We Need To Talk: Spiza contacts hobo-squad -- his superiors are growing concerned that Mekan represents an unacceptable risk. Something must be done. More Extranet Activity When The Cat's Away: With the Mekan and Dwick situation far from resolved, Kenlin keeps an eye on Tajunji, who's taking it hard. New Strip Club: Kenlin wonders, how do they feel about monthly parasite subscriptions? Out of The Sun: Mekan brings someone else home to the apartment. Drop Dead: The squad are on another mission, "to get some batarian herpes". Nip It In The Bud They Say: The team goes "gardening". Shit: Kenlin worries he may have lost Johnathan. Dwickfall Two: Where has Kenlin been as the crisis reaches its climax? Bedside Manners: Post-Dwickrise. OOC Notes Kenlin seems to have originally been red in his V2 debut as E-Waves. His player forgot that when reintroducing him to V3 and now he is orange. Perhaps his skin reacts differently to the Illium atmosphere? :D Category:Characters Category:Salarians Category:Mercenaries